


Tell Me A Story

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Virginity, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 40: Virginity.  Continuation of plot from prompt 39, but it is not necessary to read #39, this fic will stand alone if need be. Dean and John care for Sam when a wound gets infected. John appears in non-sexual fatherly context only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me A Story

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment. AU in that I refuse to admit the death of John Winchester.

Sam swam back to consciousness to the sight of worried green eyes in front of his.

“Sam! Sammy, come on, buddy, stay with me for a few minutes, ok? Dad - where are you?”

“Is he awake?” John's voice sounded like it came from a long way off.

“Maybe – give me the- thanks.” Sam shivered as the cold washcloth bathed his face, and he gasped. “You with me, buddy?”

“Dean?”

“Right here, kiddo.”

“I need Dad,” he gasped.

“Sam, I’m right here-“ His father’s worried face swam into his vision. Sam babbled at him for a few minutes before his eyes rolled back into his head and he sank back against the bed. John shook his head. “Dean. We need to get this fever down.”

“I know Dad, I-“

“Go. Start cool water running in the tub – not cold, mind you – cool, then come back here and help me with him.” John stripped the t-shirt and sweatpants off his youngest son, listening to him whimper. “Gonna be ok, Sammy. Not gonna like this very much, kiddo, but we’ve got to get you cooled down, ok?”

Sam thrashed in the bathtub briefly, then opened his eyes. He managed to blush, and John chuckled, tired. He handed his youngest boy a washcloth to protect his modesty, and then gazed at him sympathetically as the kid shivered.

“Out.”

“No. You’ve got a fever, Sam, needs to come down. This is the best way.”

“Dad…”

John put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, holding him back, glancing at his watch. “Ten minutes, ok?”

“Dean?”

“Changing the bed. He’ll be back in a minute.”

“What’s matter?”

“That wound you took in the labyrinth got infected. Antibiotics haven’t kicked in yet.” Sam blushed again, and wouldn’t meet his Dad’s eyes. “Matter of fact, might as well clean it out again, while you’re in here.”

Sam had to bite back a yell at the pain, as the disinfectant sluiced through the wound. He managed to just squirm, rather than making noise.

“I know it hurts, Sammy. Gotta keep it cleaned out.” He paused as Sam shivered violently. “Let’s get you cleaned up while you’re in here, too.”

Sam thought to himself of all the punishments the universe could have cooked up for his disobedience on the last hunt, this one was prime. An infected wound, both his father and brother present, and now naked in a bathtub with his father bathing him. The only solace was that the cool water felt good on his bruised ass, even though the hard surface was about killing him. He lost his balance as John stood him up, head swimming, and clung to his Dad.

“Easy there, tiger.” John wrapped a towel around him, sat him down on the commode to finish drying him off. Sam leaned on the wall. “You hold on there, Sam, I’m gonna grab your brother.”

Sam felt like he’d been sitting there forever when Dean came in with a set of hospital scrubs. He stuffed Sam into them, and called for John. Sam protested, and Dean stilled him with a stern look. Sam’s eyes filled up with tears – defenses down, he was in a world of hurt. Dean pressed a kiss in, murmuring to him, then yelped as John swatted his butt.

“None of that now, he needs to be in bed. Let’s go.” Sam tried to rise, but they wouldn’t let him. They carried him back to the bed between the two of them, and John tucked him in. Sam couldn’t help it, he was whining terribly the whole way, and John sat down next to him. “Young man, that’s enough of that,” he said sternly. “Now, water – you drink that, before you lay down.”

“You don’t want to get his temp, dad?”

“Don’t need to. You get him to lay down and sleep some more, I’ll get us some lunch, Dean.”

John walked out of the room, and Sam turned to his big brother with his eyes full of tears. Dean chuckled.

“You’re ok, baby,” he said, and pulled the boy to him. “You just need some rest, and some time for the drugs to kick in. Why don’t you get some sleep?”

Sam snuffled into Dean’s flannel. “M’not tired,” he mumbled, wishing he was, because he felt ghastly.

“Sure you are.” Dean sat for a few minutes. “You used to do the same thing when you were little, hell, even when you were a teenager. Actually…”

“What,” whispered Sam, wishing the ceiling wouldn’t spin.

“Remember, the first time we… You’d been sick, and faked it out longer so Dad would give us some time together.”

“You remember when I lost my virginity. Great.”

Dean laughed. “Behave, and I might tell you about losing mine.”

Sam cuddled up to him, shivering now, dredged up just enough sense of humor to give Dean a pleading look. “Really? Tell me a story, Dean…”


End file.
